Nadie como tú
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Dicen que el primer beso, que el primer amor nunca se olvidan. Mabel/Mermando. Oneshot corto. TRANSLATED VERSION IN MY DEVIANTART PAGE


_**GRAVITY FALLS **_**PERTENECE A ALEX HIRSCH**

* * *

**Mantengo el nombre de Mermando en el doblaje original porque me suena mejor. En castellano es Sirenardo**

* * *

Mabel miró la hora en su reloj digital de muñeca.

- Bueno, me voy bajando-anunció a su hermano.

Dipper asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de su móvil. Mabel sonrió y abandonó el coche contra el que estaba apoyada para acercarse a la playa, bajando una pequeña cuesta rocosa. Aún quedaban unos cuantos bañistas pero a esas horas el sol comenzaba a ponerse y casi todo el mundo estaba preparándose para irse. Lo cierto era que a Mabel no le importó mucho su presencia. Se dirigía a un punto bastante alejado de la gente, donde como mucho algunos pescadores probaban suerte por la mañana: una acumulación de rocas llenas de algas y donde rondaban algunos cangrejos.

No era el lugar más idóneo para bañarse pero, en cuanto llegó, Mabel comenzó a desnudarse. Dejó su top y sus pantalones cortos a un lado hasta que se quedó en bikini (rosa, el que le realzaba el pecho). Después, se metió en el agua con sumo cuidado de no resbalar porque le pareció ver piedras bien afiladas. Se sorprendió de lo profundo que era el lugar, la punta de sus pies no llegaban al fondo y por la acumulación de algas y la luz no podía ver cuánto cubría. Consultó de nuevo su reloj y vio que aún le quedaba bastante tiempo, de modo que se dedicó a acostumbrar su cuerpo a la temperatura del agua y a procurar tener el mejor aspecto posible. No le gustaba aquella mancha en su busto pero esperaba que en el agua no se notara. El bikini bien puesto, el pelo perfecto...

- ¡Oh, cachis, no me he lavado los...! Oh, bueno, ya da igua...-musitó, ya que había comido un bocadillo bien provisto de cebolla y no creía que el chicle de menta que había mascado antes pudiera contrarrestar el mal aliento. Su murmullo quedó interrumpido cuando una mano agarró con fuerza su tobillo izquierdo y tiró de ella hacia el fondo. Mabel apenas consiguió ahogar un grito antes de sumergirse.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos pero no pudo impedir que la sal del agua le irritara los ojos. La mano la soltó y segundos después sintió el tacto de unos labios besando su mejilla. La joven esbozó una sonrisa y subió a la superficie. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y a los pocos segundos otra persona emergió del agua.

- ¡Mermando! ¡Me has asustado!

El otro sonrió, mostrando que le faltaba un diente frontal, disipando toda duda que Mabel pudiera tener. Lo cierto es que de no haber sido por la concha que llevaba anudada al cuello, no le habría reconocido, ya que, aunque su pelo seguía siendo largo y precioso, el incipiente bigote juvenil había dado paso a una barba que iba camino de imitar a la de su abuelo, su delgadez dio paso a una buena musculatura y su voz, aunque ya era grave cuando se conocieron, lo era aún más ahora.

Él, sin embargo, no había tenido ninguna duda. Era ella. Al contrario que él, ella no había cambiado demasiado: sólo habían desaparecido su aparato de dientes y su larga melena, que se había cortado hacía bien poco para tener una melena que apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Sus mejillas seguían estando llenas de color y sus ojos aún eran vivaces. Su cuerpo de niña había dado paso al de una mujer con anchas caderas pero al ver a una turista americana como esa con un bañador con un delfín dibujado en parte del pecho derecho y pendientes de estrellas no le había cabido la menor duda de que era ella.

Mabel no estaba enfadada en absoluto por la ahogadilla, es más, ambos se fundieron en un tierno y largo abrazo, tras lo cual acarició el pelo de su viejo amigo, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí...

- ¿Soy o no soy una mujer de palabra?

- Lo eres, lo eres, pero...Vaya, ¿en serio te has recorrido tantos kilómetros para venir aquí a verme?

- Bueno, mi hermano y yo llevábamos bastante tiempo planificando nuestras vacaciones y logré convencerle para venir aquí. No fue fácil pero tenía que hacerlo. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

- Yo también, Mabel...Siento no haber escrito más a menudo estos últimos meses. Hemos tenido problemas con vertidos tóxicos al mar y...

- Oh, Mermando, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo. He pasado tanto tiempo que...Wow, mírate. Casi no te reconozco...Si se me permite, estás hecho todo un tiarrón.

Mermando soltó una risotada.

- Oh, Mabel...-dijo-. Cuánto te he echado de menos...

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando Mabel decidió lanzarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Mermando, tras ello, se la quedó mirando con el ceño algo fruncido y los ojos muy abiertos en silencio. Ella temió haberlo ofendido. Al fin y al cabo, era posible que tuviera novia o incluso esposa (alguien como Mermando seguro que volvía locas a las sirenas...). Abrió la boca para disculparse pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su garganta Mermando acarició su pelo y le devolvió el beso, esta vez más largo e intenso, tanto que Mabel no pudo evitar pensar en una de esas telenovelas que le gustaba ver en la tele. Cuando se separaron, respiró hondo y miró al tritón con una sonrisa atolondrada.

- ...Jesús...-musitó, seguido de una risita.

- No ha pasado un solo día sin que pensara en ti, Mabel...Oh, bueno, excepto cuando estuve con anginas...

- Yo tampoco. Temía que...bueno...

- ...¿Que te había olvidado?-Mermando la miró fijamente

- Que no supuse para ti lo que tú fuiste para mí-completó Mabel su frase, alzando sus ojos al cielo teñido con los colores del crepúsculo-. Quiero decir...

- ¿Y crees que habría pasado doce años mandándole cartas en una botella a alguien que no me importa?-Mabel volvió la vista a él al mismo tiempo que Mermando tomó su mano y le sonrió-. Ven aquí, tontorrona.

Y le dedicó otro beso que volvió a llenar a Mabel de una sensación cercana a la gloria, el recuerdo de su primer beso en el pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls. Profundizó el beso, pegada al cuerpo mojado de Mermando, acariciándolo con suavidad. Lentamente, sin abrir los ojos, acarició su pelo, sus mejillas, su cuello y continuó bajando hasta que sus dedos dejaron de tocar piel para encontrarse con escamas. Mermando rompió el beso y la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

- ¡Mabel!

- Bueno...Ya no somos niños-dijo ella con una sonrisita.

Mermando rió por lo bajo. No, por supuesto que no.

Aún riendo, retomó el beso y la imitó, haciendo alarde de lo que a algunos terrestres les gustaba llamar su "sangre latina"...O al menos esas eran sus intenciones, porque apenas había puesto la mano sobre la cintura de Mabel cuando...

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Esas manitas, Casanova!

Fue como si una anguila eléctrica los hubiera atacado a ambos. Se separaron al instante al ver a Dipper de pie sobre las rocas, mirándoles con cara de muy pocos amigos, con los brazos en jarras cual coloso vigilante. Aunque Mermando no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, Mabel rió.

- ¡A mí no me hace ninguna gracia!-protestó Dipper-. ¡El trato no incluía pasar a mayores!

- ¡Menudo aguafiestas!-rió Mabel, y le echó agua a los pantalones, haciéndole gruñir. Dipper la fulminó con la mirada y después volvió la cabeza hacia Mermando.

- Te lo advierto, Fernando...

- Mermando-le corrigió él.

- Como sea. No se te ocurra sobrepasarte con mi hermana, que...

- Ooh, vamos, Dipper, no seas mojigato. Yo he estado aguantando tus ligues, ¿me vas a montar un pollo ahora por un momento íntimo con Mermando?

- Pero es que...

- ¡Vamos, amargado! ¡Que sé que lo que te pasa es que te da envidia que yo haya tenido un romance en este viaje!

- ¡Eh, que no eres la única en...!

- La chica de la cafetería no cuenta, le pagaban por sonreír a los clientes. ¡Toma!

- ¡Mabel! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Vas a estropearme el móvil! ¡Ay! ¡Para!

- ¡Vamos, ven a nadar con nosotros!

- Paso.

- Venga, que seguro que sólo necesitáis un poco de tiempo para llevaros fenomenal. Venga, que, ahora que me acuerdo, él te dio tu primer beso también.

- ¡No-me-lo-recuerdes! ¿Es que no vas a olvidarlo jamás?

- Hmm, ¡no!

Dipper cogió una pequeña piedra de la roca y se la tiró a su hermana. Por supuesto, falló y eso provocó que ella se riera aún más de él. Mermando contempló su riña en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa. No le importaba realmente que Dipper hubiera interrumpido su intimidad con Mabel y le acusara de precisamente ponerse demasiado íntimo. Lo cierto era que disfrutaba con aquello. La verdad, le había echado de menos a él también. Al fin y al cabo, él ayudó a Mabel a sacarle de Gravity Falls. Le salvó la vida al evitar que se asfixiara, de modo que lo mejor que podía hacer para devolverle el favor era acceder y mantenerse a cierta distancia de ella. No mentía cuando dijo que nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo.

El pensamiento de que pronto volvería a irse y posiblemente ya no volverían a verse cara a cara en mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca le entristecía, pero siguió sonriendo y contemplando en silencio como los dos hermanos se lanzaban reproches, agua y lo primero que encontraban.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
